


Trouble On Insta

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [3]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 3racha & Felix are Bffs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hyunjin being a jerk, Implied Heo Hyunjoon/Kim Sunwoo, Implied Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, OT7 NCT Dream + Lucas, Pining Lee Jeno, Sassy Felix in da house!!!, protective 3racha, skz being supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Is Hyunjin taking Felix really for granted? Whatever is the answer, Felix is done with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello. 
> 
> This story is already posted on wattpad and I'm posting it on ao3 as an experiment. Was just curious as to how you guys would welcome this story (if ya'll welcome it at all.)
> 
> Tags will be updated as the chapter gets posted. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**doubleH**  
I'm so sorry I couldn't  
hang out with you today  
:((((

**fell(yikes)**  
Okay

  
**doubleH**  
Okay? That's it?

**fell(yikes)**  
Yeah, what more you  
want me to say?

  
**doubleH**  
Babe  
Ik you're upset  
I'm sorry  
I'll make it up to you

**fell(yikes)**  
Okay  
Sure  
Whatever

  
**doubleH**  
Felix!

**fell(yikes)**  
Gtg  
goodnyt

  
**doubleH**  
sunshine.....  
Anything but cold  
shoulder

____________

@_lee_minknow_ just posted a pic

  
❤ 1060likes  
**lee_minknow **they call us married couple lol _@hyun.jin_

_5comments_  
**stray_stay** literally, no1 calls y'all that 🙄  
**j.one** _@hyun.jin_ how could you do that  
**seo.spearB** didn't you've a plan already, the one which didn't involve minho? @_hyun.jin_  
**lee_minknow** @_seo.spearB_ @_j.one_ chill out, will ya?

__________

**fell(yikes)**  
I see where you had  
gone, enjoyed I hope

  
**doubleH**  
he called me and  
asked if I was doing  
anything

**fell(yikes)**  
oh?  
and you were free?????  
A W E S O M E

  
**doubleH**  
I couldn't just  
straight up walk to  
him and tell that, no  
I cant hang out because  
I've a long due dinner  
date with lix??

**fell(yikes)**  
of course !!! you  
couldn't say that!!!  
what's the point of us  
dating? I mean all we  
ever do is hide.  
I'd rather break it off  
than hide

  
**doubleH**  
sunshine, I just need  
some time , okay?  
You're mine and I'm yours.  
nothing can come between us.

**fell(yikes)**  
your actions don't  
seem to say the  
same though.....  
Oh, a quick reminder  
you ditched me 4th  
time this week and its  
not even Friday yet

  
**doubleH**  
its not like I could  
help it, sunshine!  
Im sorry 💕 💕 💓

**fell(yikes)**  
you couldn't help  
wonder why

_____________

**fell(yikes)**  
he was out with Minho.....

  
**spellingB**  
yeah, I saw!!!  
that bastard

**fell(yikes)**  
im so tired of this changbinnie  
im so tired....  
I like him soo much,

I did whatever he  
wanted me to. he  
wanted me to hide our  
relationship, I did. you  
know me, I'm a creature  
of love and affection, hugs and kisses....and I cant hug  
or kiss my own boyfriend...

  
**spellingB**  
I'll kick that jerk's  
ass!!!  
just you wait

**fell(yikes)**  
I wanna give up

  
**spellingB**  
jikseu???  
don't do anything  
stupid, i'm coming

_________________

**_3rappers+1wrapper_**

  
**chris/cross**  
feeeeeeeee  
We're on the way!  
What should we get?

**fell(yikes)**  
We????  
We who?

  
**spellingB**  
Me and channie are  
coming together  
He won't take a no  
for an answer  
I'm sorry

**chris/cross**  
LOL, changbinnie  
He likes me wayyy  
better, anyways

**G-****songie**  
Why am I left out?  
Traitors 😠

**fell(yikes)**  
jisungieeeee  
You don't even have to  
ask to come!  
You're always welcome

  
**spellingB**  
Ewww

**G-****songie**  
😍oh, baby, I'm coming

**chris/cross**  
😂😂😂😂  
Tell now, what you need

**spellingB**  
Oh, it's a sleepover btw

**fell(yikes)**  
And who decided?

  
**spellingB**  
Me, you punk  
I said it

**G-****songie**  
I want chicken periperi  
And soda and chips

**chris/cross**  
Thanks ji  
At least someone replied

**spellingB**  
Oh.... Chips is fine...

**chris/cross**  
Why are you texting that?!  
You can just pick it up!

**spellingB**  
Oh... Yeah

**G-****songie**  
Damn Boi...

**fell(yikes)**  
Okay.......

  
**spellingB**  
Okay, listen here you  
little shits  
Mention this to anyone  
and you'll be dead

**chris/cross**  
Listen here Seo Changbin  
I'm your hyung  
And I'll mention it to  
everyone

**fell(yikes)**  
.......

  
**spellingB**  
I see you typing lee felix  
Better stop when you can

**G-****songie**  
I'll see you gaysssss soon!!!!!!

___________

@_j.one_ posted a pic

❤ 3000likes  
**j.one** couple goals? @_see.bee.97_ @_lee.lix_x_

_6comments_  
**see.bee.97** ofc! All the way!  
**lee.lix_x** @_see.bee.97_ I doubt, I'll be more coupley with @_j.one_  
**j.one** @_lee.lix_x_ ofc love😝😂 _@see.bee.97 _sucks to be you  
**jeong.IN** @_see.bee.97_ why don't you post something?  
**hyun.jin** you guys hung out today?  
**seo.spearB** @_hyun.jin_ yeah, why are you asking though?

_________

@_see.bee.97_ posted a pic

  
❤ 2090likes

**see.bee.97** :(( love me too pls @_j.one_ @_lee.lix_x_ (p.s. Couple goals fr) 

  
_ 9comments _

**lee_minknow** are they dating?? Finally??😍  
**hyun.jin** _@lee_minknow _no  
**j.one** _@lee_minknow _yes!!! Finally !! Took only like half a century!! 💀  
**see.bee.97** _@lee_minknow _yes  
**lee.lix_x** _@lee_minknow _?? How does that matter here?  
**stray_stay** yEs _@lee_minknow _  
**seo.spearB** okay... 1. that's really cute and I clicked, so credit pls? 2. @_see.bee.97_ posted a pic of lix and ji, while @_j.one_ posted of chan and lix... Who is posting of me and lix? you guys suck fr  
**j.one** we almost forgot you were there, didn't see you I guess.. @_seo.spearB_  
**seo.spearB** F. U

_______________

@_seo.spearB_ posted a pic

  
❤ 7007likes  
**seo.spearB** we two are the best _@lee.lix_x_ (other two suck, just saying)

_20comments_  
**j.one** first thing first, you're just jealous seo... Second thing, who are you??? where is dark changbin????  
**lee.lix_x** okay, that's a lot cuter than I imagined you'd post  
**kim.seung.out** the blonde one is hella fine @_seo.spearB_ who's he?

_____________

  
**doubleH**  
Okay, wtf is going on??

**fell(yikes)**  
what??

  
**doubleH**  
don't act innocent,  
felix  
what's all with you  
and jisung bullshit?!

**fell(yikes)**  
nothing you should  
be concerned about

  
**doubleH**  
what's that supposed  
to mean?

**fell(yikes)**  
why are you so  
worked up?

  
**doubleH**  
I'm your fucking  
boyfriend felix!!!  
of course it concerns me  
we should be couple  
goal, not you and jisung!!

**fell(yikes)**  
you're one funny  
man, Hyunjin  
we? and couple goals??  
and who should agree  
with us??  
Besides you and I???  
besides you and I,   
no1 else knows about  
us being a 'couple'  
we never have an  
audience when we  
act like one, hyunjin.  
in fact you make sure we  
don't have

  
**doubleH**  
why are you rubbing  
it my face again and again?

**fell(yikes)**  
scroll up and see who started it

________________

**doubleH**  
Ik I said we'll hang out  
today but we can't.  
Minho is coming over  
You can join us though?

**fell(yikes)**  
I'm good  
I got things to do  
anyway

  
**doubleH**  
What things?

**fell(yikes)**  
Oh, and don't try and  
talk to me in the college  
if you're going to act  
like we're just mere  
acquaintances  
I can't take it anymore,  
call it jealousy or hurt  
You let Minho hang  
all over you yet you've  
problem saying how you  
want to spend time with  
me  
You're fine with people  
assuming you guys are  
couple, but you're scared  
to even let people have a  
doubt about us  
Idk what to think of  
this arrangement, I  
really don't like it, I  
want out

  
**doubleH**  
Woah , slow down  
buddy  
I love you and only you  
You know that, I know  
that  
I don't think anyone else  
needs to know that

**fell(yikes)**  
Keep thinking that  
and one day I'll be gone

  
**doubleH**  
Look, why are you  
getting passive  
aggressive? We'll meet  
and settle that down,  
okay?

**fell(yikes)**  
I'll be a grandpa when  
we'll finally meet and  
settle this excuse of a  
relationship down

  
**doubleH**  
What else you want  
me to do? I'm doing  
everything in my power  
to grow this relationship  
Excuse of a relationship?  
You think I don't care for  
us? I've been trying so  
much for you, for us

**fell(yikes)**  
Idk how you're  
growing this relationship,  
but the thing is I can't  
do this anymore  
We're on a break till we  
can meet and Settle  
shit down  
Ofc, it's an excuse of a  
relationship  
You ain't got time to meet me,  
ain't got time nor courage  
to come clean about us

**doubleH**  
Are you fuking srs rn?  
Bae?  
Babe!  
Lix???  
oh come on!!!

___________

@_lee.lix_x_ posted a pic

  
❤ 6038likes

**lee.lix_x** your loss

_Comments are disabled on this post_

____________

@_lee.lix_x_ just posted a pic

  
❤ 6908likes  
**lee.lix_x** great night with these great lads @_kim.seungm.out_ @_see.bee.97_ @_j.one_

_18comments_  
**stray_stay** wooooh, never thought there will be a day where I'll see @_kim.seungm.out_ willingly look cute  
**see.bee.97** 😂give him a break, stay. He's trying to impress someone  
**j.one **can we talk how hot lix looks, I FUCKING ADOREEEE YOUUUU  
**see.bee.97** he always looks nice, and don't we all, ji?  
**kim.seungm.out** @_seo.spearB_ agreed  
**hyun.jin** where is this place?  
**j.one** it's the pizza place I wanted to go but you ditched me for 'felix'?  
**lee.lix_x** we don't hang out together outside campus. he always uses me as an excuse when he wants to fuck around  
**seo.spearB** Felix!! You traitor!!! Why didn't you invite me?  
**Hyun.jin **oh, f.off @_lee.lix_x_  
**lee_minknow** hyunjinnie has been spending time with me, don't drag him down @_lee.lix_x_  
**stray_stay** bf to the rescue 🙄  
**jeong****.****IN** can y'all shut up and appreciate all the good looking people in the post? Smh  
**kim.seungm.out** @_jeong.IN_ especially the one in white jacket ;)  
**hyun.jin** @_kim.seungm.out_ back off? You don't even known him  
**seo.spearB** and you know him? You guys don't even talk in college @_hyun.jin_  
**j.one** true that @_hyun.jin @seok.spearB_

__________

  
**doubleH**  
Did you break up  
with me to get with  
that dude with red  
hair??  
Are you kidding me?!  
lee felix, reply

**fell(yikes)**  
1) I didn't break it off  
with you, we're taking  
a small break  
2) I'm not with him

  
**doubleH**  
No, we're not  
taking a break!  
Relationship is  
about both of our  
opinion not just yours

**doubleH**  
Oh and tell them you're  
not dating him!  
wtf why is he hitting on you

**fell(yikes)**  
The whole hiding our  
relationship is your  
decision, not mine.  
So individual decisions  
are allowed

**fell(yikes)**  
When you're not stating  
your relation with  
minho, you can't  
expect me do the clearing up  
of my relationship  
And you can't tell me  
what to do Mr hwang

  
**doubleH**  
Why are you dragging  
minho in this  
whole fight?  
sunshine?  
Fine, you want a break?  
We'll take a break.  
I need it too

_______________

@_hyun.jin_ just posted a pic

❤ 8908likes  
**hyun.jin** not mine, yours. Love you from the bottom of my heart ♥

_Comments are disable on this post_

_______________

** _ God's Chefs _ **

_day6lover_ _ was added by chris/cross _

  
**minhohoho**  
Woah!!! Who's the  
lover hyunjinnie??

**chris/cross**  
Leave him alone,  
minho?  
If he wanted to tell, he  
would've

  
**yingyang**  
Yeah, I guess

**stay_theclown**  
True, but we're his  
friends and we're  
here to support him

**doubleH**  
Thanks guys

**day6lover**  
Yeah! That lover  
of yours is a jerk

**spellingB**  
Ik this consolidation  
is going on, but just  
a quick question  
What would you do  
if your boyfriend  
wasn't ready to tell their  
friends they're dating  
and to keep it a secret he  
ditches their dates,  
doesn't even talk to him  
in college and lets other  
guys hang off of him ?

**yingyang**  
Omfg  
Who does that!!!  
Ducking jerk  
Ducking *  
Duck

**fell(yikes)**  
😂😂😂😂😂

  
**G-****songie**  
😂😂😂😂

**day6lover**  
Lmao😂😂😂😂

**yingyang**  
Oh, duck off

**stay_theclown**  
I would've dumped  
his pathetic ass that  
very minute!

**yingyang**  
Why are you asking?  
Are you in such a situation?  
And yes, what the clown over there said

**G-****songie**  
Good to know

**minhohoho**  
No1 deserves to be  
in such a situation

**stay_theclown**  
changbinnie, really though?  
What are you trying to  
say?

**minhohoho**  
We'll break their head  
and smash their limbs

**fell(yikes)**  
*we'll break their limbs  
and smash their head

  
**spellingB**  
Nothing to say now  
hyunjin?

**yingyang**  
hyunjin has to do  
something, changbin has to  
do something....

**minhohoho**  
Why are y'all behind hyunjinnie  
Poor thing just got dumped  
Don't worry, we all love you  
Atleast I do

**G-****songie**  
An unwanted love  
confession right here

**doubleH**  
Idk what you're talking about jisung

**chris/cross**  
It is pertaining hyunjin,  
not changbinnie  
He is the one who  
treated one of my friends  
like that and they've  
been quite about it  
Recently they said they  
don't want to be like  
this and broke it off

**yingyang**  
It's lixie, isn't it? Hyunjin and felix

**fell(yikes)**  
Don't drag me into this

  
**minhohoho**  
How you know???

**stay_theclown**  
WTF?

**day6lover**  
Okay....?

**yingyang**  
Lix posted—>your loss  
Hyunjin posted —>not mine yours  
Makes sense?

**minhohoho**  
...... Yeah

**stay_theclown**  
lix? jinnie? Is it true?

**spellingB**  
Yeah, it is

**yingyang**  
Why didn't you guys  
tell us this?  
We would've supported  
you guys!

**doubleH**  
We wanted to see how  
it goes, so we didn't  
tell anyone

**chriscross**  
? What?

**fell(yikes)**  
We?  
You!!  
You wanted to hide!

  
**doubleH**  
You said it, you said  
you wanted to take it slow

**fell(yikes)**  
I wanted to take it slow, and he wanted to hide  
He had been ditching  
me for the sake of  
hiding our relationship  
and ignoring me in college  
Letting minho  
hang off him, and  
pointing fingers when  
I hung out with seungminnie

  
**day6lover**  
Mate! Don't get me  
into this  
We're friends, and  
lix is a overall cool  
person to hangout with

**doubleH**  
Shut the fuck up, seungmin?  
No1 asked you

**chris/cross **  
You ungrateful asshole!  
Instead of admitting  
your mistake and saying  
sorry and mending  
things up, here you're  
snapping at people!

**doubleH**  
You should stay out  
of this, chan

**stay_theclown**  
idgaf, hyunjin!  
Explain yourself!  
What the fuck is this?

**day6lover**  
This wasn't expected  
from you

**yingyang**  
And you have the  
audacity to take our  
concerns and sit on it???

**G-****songie**  
I'm speechless  
😶

**minhohoho**  
Good thing you broke  
up with hyunjin, lixie!  
He doesn't deserve you!

**spellingB**  
Oh shut up!  
You knew everything,  
yet you played dumb,  
taking advantage of  
this situation!!!

**fell(yikes)**  
You knew, minho?

  
**doubleH**  
???

**chris/cross**  
Oh, yeah, he knew.  
I had unintentionally  
blurted it out to  
him when bin, minho  
and I were hanging out

**minhohoho**  
I'm sorry  
I just... Really like hyunjin  
And hyunjin didn't seem  
invested in the relationship  
Like he always said yes  
to hanging out even  
though he had a date  
with you, so I assumed  
he liked me

**doubleH**  
I said yes because  
you were my friend

**fell(yikes)**  
He is all yours, leeknow  
I ain't got time to deal with this  
Ciao adios, I'm done

_fell(yikes) left_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello! 
> 
> Hope you had an amazing day! 
> 
> A filler chapter, to help push the plot in another direction.

  
**LeeKnow**  
I'm so sorry hyunjin  
I knew about you and  
Lix all along and still  
played you  
I really thought you  
liked me...

**Hyunjinnie**💖💞  
This is all your fault all  
along  
If it weren't for you, Lix  
wouldn't have broken up  
with me  
I considered you as a  
frnd, prioritized you over  
Felix and what you do??  
Ruin my perfect love life?  
Wow, congratulations 🎊  
Hope you're happy now  
Don't ever msg me

_________________

**Lee Senior👺**  
Lixieeeeeeee  
I'm sorry, I'm really am  
sorry  
I didn't mean to ruin  
your relationship like this  
I thought Hyunjin liked  
me and Ik I was being  
selfish  
I basically ignored your  
feelings  
Didn't think what you'd  
feel. I'm such a fucking  
loser  
I'm sorry  
I'm really am sorry  
Ik I'm at fault and I'm sorry

**Lee Junior👶**  
Hyung, calm down with  
your apologies  
And who said it was your  
fault???  
Hyunjin could've easily  
shot your offer down and  
spent time with me  
It's not like you forced him,  
he was free to do whatever  
he wanted to do

  
**Lee Senior **👺  
But hyunjin said....  
It was my fault you  
guys aren't together now...

**Lee Junior **👶  
Oh god, no  
No, its not.  
You're not at fault entirely,  
let's put it out there  
Yes, what you did was  
wrong, but it doesn't  
or shouldn't have  
affected our relationship  
to a point where I gave  
up on it  
And don't listen to Hyunjin,  
he is full of shit  
You accepted your mistake,  
apologized to me  
I don't expect anything  
more from you  
You basically had my  
back in my worst time  
And I owed you, but if  
you go to see it this way..  
You saved me from falling  
for a prick  
thank you for that!!! 💖

  
**Lee Senior** 👺  
.....

**Lee Junior** 👶  
I see you typing, don't  
apologize again or else  
I'm not talking to you!!!

  
**Lee Senior** 👺  
Oh  
Please don't do that!  
Who else is gonna be  
my trusted partner for dance competition?????

**Lee Junior** 👶  
Oh, i see how it is  
And here I thought  
you really wanted to  
talk to me  
Top 10 anime betrayal :'(

  
**Lee Senior **👺  
💕 💕 😂  
Anyways  
One of my friends  
wanted a partner for  
the sm dance  
competition  
And I suggested you,  
and they kinda wanna  
meet you and settle things  
down

**Lee Junior** 👶  
PLEDIS?!!

That's like My dream  
come true 😱😻  
I'm game!!!  
When and where am  
I supposed to meet them?

______________

** _3rappers+1wrapper_ **

**spellingB**  
Hyung out there really  
apologizing... I really  
hope its a genuine one

**chris/cross**  
Fe forgave him  
Minho really seemed  
distressed

**G-****songie**  
Yeah, he waited for  
Lix after classes today  
And even bought him lunch

**s****pellingB**  
Oh?!  
Wtf??

**chris/cross**  
????

**s****pellingB**  
That little devil told  
me he specially made  
that lunch for me and  
he wanted to eat some of  
it because he started  
feeling hungry but still  
waited for me.... 😡😡😡

**chris/cross**  
Why do I feel there is  
more to that?

**s****pellingB**  
Bcz there is!!!  
I felt bad and bought  
him that Jerry plushie ....

**G**-**s****ongie**  
Oh? I'm lying on it rn...  
Lmao  
It's quite comfortable,  
thanks for asking

**chris/cross**  
What are you doing at  
his place??

**s****pellingB**  
Ji can take the plushie,  
because my cute devil  
friend lied to me :(

**G-****Songie**  
Ooh, thanks hyung!  
Leeknow is also here with us,  
but they are busy working  
on some dance routine  
I'm sleeping over here

_chris/cross changed _ _s_ _pellingB_ _ to _ _LittleDevil_

_chris/cross _ _changed _ _fell(yikes) _ _to _ _CuteDevil_

**chris/cross**  
There  
Now both of you match

**G-****Songie**  
That wasn't necessary...

**LittleDevil**  
It's.....cute......

**chris/cross**  
As if we do necessary shit  
in this chat??  
Wym?

**G-****Songie**  
Touche

___________

** _ God's Chefs _ **

_ CuteDevil was added by G-Songie_

  
**stay_theclown**  
??  
Is this Felix?

**yingyang**  
Definitely, you clown

Have you ever met a cute  
devil besides him??  
(he isn't a devil, he is  
just too smart)

  
**stay_theclown**  
socialization is a thing, innie

**day6lover**  
For that you've to  
socialize, little butterfly

**yingyang**  
JESUS, YEAH, OKAY  
DON'T HAVE TO ATTCK  
THIS CHILD

**chris/cross **  
Jeongin must be regretting  
even commenting...

**CuteDevil**  
Naah, he must be like  
'y'all are the reason why  
I don't socialize...'

  
**stay_theclown**  
This better not be the  
reason, young grasshopper

**yingyang**  
DUDE YES THAT'S WHAT  
I WAS THINKING....  
YOU KNOW ME MAN  
oh....  
I was kidding, Stay!

**LittleDevil**  
Are you sure jeongin-ssi?

_yingyang_ _ is offline_

  
**G-****Songie**  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
One ssi from hyung and  
Innie went offline

**DoubleH**  
Guys, I've a small modeling competition in Busan...  
Is anyone willing to come  
with me?

**minhohoho**  
The terror of Little Devil  
strikes again on the small  
chat of Stray Rockers

**LittleDevil**  
Oh, aren't you glad  
you're older than me  
Minho hyung?

**minhohoho**  
Oh, you bet ;)

**day6lover**  
I wanna laugh at this  
but I don't wanna die.....☺

**LittleDevil**  
You shouldn't  
I'm older than you

**day6lover**  
;)))))))

**LittleDevil**  
That's so creepy...  
Kim Creepmin!!!

**stay_theclown**  
LMAO WHAT?!

**chris/cross **  
What the fuck????  
I'm?????

**G-****Songie**  
I'M FICKING CHOSKINH  
BISTCH

**day6lover**  
Hyuuuuuung!!!  
Wtf??

_LittleDevil_ _ changed _ _day6lover_ _ to _ _Creepmin_

  
**DoubleH**  
GUYS, I ASKED  
SOMETHING  
JUST SAY NO, BUT DON'T  
IGNORE

**LittleDevil**  
That awkward moment  
when you've to answer  
the obvious.  
no.

**chris/cross **  
No

**stay_theclown**  
No

_yingyang_ _ is online_

  
**yingyang**  
No

_yingyang_ _ is offline _

  
**G-****Songie**  
This kid is reading  
everything over Fe's  
shoulder.... 😂😂😂😂😂  
No

**CuteDevil**  
No

  
**Creepmin**  
......

**DoubleH**  
You don't have to type,  
Seungmin  
I wouldn't take you even  
if you were the last person

**Creepmin**  
....  
First of all, not everything  
is about you Hyunjin  
Second of all, minho  
said he rather shove a stick  
up his ass than spend  
time with Hyunjin  
henceforth  
No×2  
Third, it's basically a no from everyone in this grp (ouch)

**DoubleH**  
Don't have to be rude, sucker

**Creepmin**  
How funny...  
When ppl are treated  
the way they treat others,  
they say it's rude....

_LittleDevil_ _ has removed _ _DoubleH_

  
**stay_theclown**  
There problem solved  
Say, is anyone up for a  
reunion?  
At JYP as usual??

_yingyang_ _ is online_

  
**yingyang**  
I'm game

_yingyang_ _ is offline_

**CuteDevil**  
I'm in

  
**G-****Songie**  
See ya gays later

___________

**Lee Senior** 👺  
Lixxie  
I gave him your number  
He said he'll text you  
Just.. Pls.. Go easy on him  
He hasn't reached you level  
of dance or flexibility

**Lee Junior**👶  
Dude he got in the  
SM competition  
He already has earned  
my respect  
I'll be he one kissing his feet  
😱😭👼💁

**Lee Senior** 👺  
Okay..  
Wow...  
Yeah, I'm saying that  
because he is kinda on  
the shy side  
And gets easily offended  
And he is the baby of  
that handsome senior in  
our college  
So...

**Lee Junior 👶**  
What's his name?

**Lee Senior 👺**  
What's in name, fe?  
😏😉

____________

**Lee Junior** 👶  
LEE MINHOOOO  
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHEN YOU SAID SHY  
AND BABY I THOUGH  
HED' BE SMALL AND FUKING FRAGILE  
HE IS JUST THE OPPOSITE OF FRAGILE  
AND HANDSOME  
AND CUTE  
OH FUCK

**Lee Senior** 👺  
😂😂😂😂  
That's what I was expecting  
How did it feel to stand  
next to someone who looks  
and can break your stick  
figure in half?  
Good I hope  
😂😉

**Lee Junior 👶**  
I "dated" hyunjin  
He was a buff too

_Lee Senior 👺 changed to Cupid💘 _

**Cupid** 💘  
But he isn't anything like  
Hyunjin, fe  
I promise that much

**Lee Junior 👶**  
Are you trying to set  
me up??!

**Cupid** 💘  
Maybe

**Lee Junior 👶**  
He better be worth it  
I'm trusting you

**Cupid** 💘  
I let you down once  
Won't let you down second  
time

__________

** _3rappers+1wrapper_ **

**CuteDevil**  
He reminds me of  
hyunjin....

  
**chris/cross **  
Who?

**G-****Songie**  
Who???  
You're seeing some1?

**LittleDevil**  
..... Knew this would  
happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO DAT WHO DAT WHO DAT BOIIII???? 
> 
> Felix's new love interest will be in business...  
😉😏😏😏
> 
> Who do you think it is?  
(Hint: it ain't Eric!) 
> 
> Also, you think Hyunjin deserves Felix? 
> 
> ~Jade


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello! 
> 
> Welcome back to the third chapter. Hopefully last chapter has pushed you to choose a side. This chapter is going to solidly a side, for sure. 
> 
> Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy it!!

**Lee Senior 👺**  
Lixxie  
I gave him your number  
He said he'll text you  
Just.. Pls.. Go easy on him  
He hasn't reached you level  
of dance or flexibility

**Lee Junior **👶  
Dude he got in the  
SM competition  
He already has earned  
my respect  
I'll be the one kissing his feet  
😱😭👼💁

**Lee Senior 👺**  
Okay..  
Wow...  
Yeah, I'm saying that  
because he is kinda on  
the shy side  
And gets easily offended  
And he is the baby of  
that handsome senior in  
our college  
So...

**Lee Junior 👶**  
What's his name?

**Lee Senior 👺**  
What's in name, fe?  
😏😉

_____________

**Unknown**  
Hey, is this Felix?

  
**Baby Angel**  
Hi, yeah?

**Unknown**  
Uh  
Are you telling me or  
asking?

  
**Baby Ange**l  
What?

**Unknown**  
Are. You. Lee. Felix?

  
**Baby Ange**l  
Y. E. S.

**Unknown**  
Oh, great!  
I'm Lee Jeno  
I'm from NC University  
I got selected for pledis  
competition  
And minho had suggested  
your name

  
**Baby Ange**l  
And he gave you my no.  
I'm aware, Jeno :)

**Unknown**  
Oh, nice  
I didn't want to weird  
you out

  
**Baby Ange**l  
Congrats on that buddy

**SM dude**  
Uh?  
Did I weird you out??  
I promise I didn't mean  
to!!!  
I'm sorry, I'm just  
really, really  
awkward  
😞😧

  
**Baby Ange**l  
Oh, God, no no  
I'm just a very moody  
person  
Don't mind me  
We're good

**SM dude**  
Oh um  
Good  
Okay i'll see you  
tomorrow?

  
**Baby Ange**l  
Tomorrow?  
Uh, what time?  
I've volunteered for  
modeling  
😅

**SM dude**  
Just let me know when you  
finish and I'll come to  
pick you up

  
**Baby Ange**l  
I'll be finishing at around  
4? Is that okay with you?

**SM dude**  
Oh, yeah yeah  
We could grab some snack  
and then head to one of  
the dance studio

**Baby Ange**l  
That'll be nice  
See ya, then

__________

_ **Crackhead Culture** _

**Jenope**  
HE IS MODELLING  
GUYS......  
What if our timing  
clashes and he quits ????

**NahNah**  
Then tell him you'll pick  
him up!!!!!!

**Hehehechan**  
Yeah, that way you can,  
uk  
act like his 'bf' 😏😏😉

**chenleLALALAY**   
Heard Hyunjin also  
volunteers for  
modelling?

**Lookass**  
Yeah, he does  
Changbin was telling me  
Hyunjin even had to go to  
Busan, but no1 accompanied  
him

**mArKLEE**  
Oooh  
Spill the tea ☕

**jaemin's**** baby**  
This is your time, hyung  
Get that angel you've  
been pinning after!!

**Jenope**  
Ok, okay  
I told him I'll pick him  
and that we can have  
snacks on the way  
He said he's cool with it!

  
**In&****OutJun**  
How does he look?  
I never once got to see  
him...

**mArKLEE**  
That's cz he joined after  
you lot joined other uni

**Hehehechan**  
Have you see him then  
Mark?

**mArKLEE**  
......  
No?

**jaemin's**** baby**  
Wtf hyung -.-  
And you're in the same  
uni

**Hehehechan**  
I had the pleasure of meeting  
the foreigner  
And also I had the not so  
pleasant experience of  
seeing him cry due to hyunjin

**Jenope**  
WHEN DID MY ANGEL CRY?

HyUNJIN IS A DEAD MEAT

**Hehehechan**  
I want to meet him  
tomorrow, jeno

**Jenope**  
No.

  
**NahNah**  
Aw, why not?  
I wanna see the angel  
our angel has been  
pinning after

**Jenope**  
No.  
Nope.

  
**Hehehechan**  
K  
I'll ask hanjisung then  
Then he'll ask why I wanna  
see felix  
Then I'll have to tell him  
the truth  
Suite yourself, I guess

**Lookass**  
I can literally hear jen's defeat through the screen

**In&****Outjun**  
Awwww, my devil in  
angel's disguise friend has  
woken up

**jaemin's**** baby**  
And that, ladies and  
gentlemen, is how you  
win an argument  
😂😂😂😂😂

**mArKLEE**  
I can hear Jeno  
crying already....  
Don't know if I find  
this funny or feel bad for  
Jen

**Jenope**  
HYUCK NOOOOO  
why????  
Ugh... 😣

**Hehehechan**  
I'll take that as a  
_Okay, __hyuck__, I'll _  
_show my bf _

  
**Lookass**  
In case anyone was  
wondering...  
This is lee Felix

Everyone's crush  
Kindest human with  
warmest heart

**Jenope**  
💖💞

  
**mArKLEE**  
Oh, yeah  
I've definitely seen him  
with Hyunjin, changbin  
and minho

**Hehehechan**  
Ik him  
Lol  
He is best friends with the  
triple threats

**In&****OutJun**  
Changbin, Chan and  
Jisung??

**chenleLALALAY**  
Why are they called  
triple threats?  
Chan looks like he'd  
drop dead from lack  
of sleep, Changbin is  
soo tiny and jisung looks  
like he would ask for  
forgiveness after killing a  
mosquito...

**Hehehechan**  
This kid...

**mArKLEE**  
Underestimating the trio...

**Jenope**  
God bless chenle....

_______________

_(just to clear any confusion, Mark, _ _Jaemin_ _ and _ _Donghyuk_ _ are in the same uni as felix. Others are in NC. _ _Jeno_ _ heard about Felix through Lucas) _

________________

  
There is a big difference between being unaware and being ignorant. When a person is unaware, chances are he'll realize his mistake, his wrong doing and apologize, but when a person is ignorant, you're the stupid one if you expect an apology.  
Hyunjin is aware what he's doing is wrong. But he chose to be an ignorant asshole anyways. He knows it wasn't Minho's fault he and Felix broke up, but again, he has mastered the art of being ignorant.

He is a fluffy giant, with a big heart and don't even dare to fight him over this, because everyone knows that it's a fact. But what only few people (eight to be exact) know is that his ego is twice the size of his heart and hence he always protects his ego more than his heart.  
He might have fondly been referred as big, dumb giant but don't be mistaken. He isn't a dumbass, he is much more smarter and way more alert and observant than he is given credits for being.

Minho wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, to put it lightly. Neither it was in his blood to be subtle about his actions, so it was given he'd be very obvious about his puppy crush on Hyunjin. And Hyunjin knew it all along, he knew it and yet he played the role of that friend who is oblivious of other's crush on them and leads them on 'unintentionally'. Hyunjin was always calculating in his step, in his actions. Whatever he did, he had always planned it.

He had planned to keep his and Felix's relation under wrap, he had planned to let Minho drool over him, he had planned to have Felix treasure him and yes, he had planned to ditch their dates in favour of hanging around with Minho, just so that he could've Felix wrapped around his pinky. But Felix was something or someone Hyunjin hadn't seen coming, he is the book with a very misleading cover. What Hyunjin didn't plan, though, was for Felix to actually come through with his threat of breaking up with him. And he truly blames it on the fact that Felix had kept him in the dark with regards to his friendship with the triple threat: Chan, Changbin and Jisung.

Hyunjin believes Changbin was the one who caught on to Hyunjin's plan, if not it then at least he had an idea as to what Hyunjin was planning. He is mad, inspite of telling Felix to not talk about their relationship, he went off about it to three Losers. Felix can't really be trusted, Hyunjin concludes. _Ugh, people these days. _

Hyunjin never felt this infuriating, considering he always did the heart breaking and walking over his lovers' plea for a second chance. But now that the tables have turned, he can't really have Felix feeling the satisfaction of breaking with Hyunjin, he has to break Felix's heart somehow - to be even, that is. And knowing that he still likes Hyunjin is only going to aid his idea. Hyunjin will break little Felix's little, pathetic heart --

"Who knows if Jisung and Felix are dating, but I'll bet my lunch money, Felix and Chan have something going on." A gossip passes by Hyunjin's table as he waits for the professor. These girls probably should mind their own love life, oh wait, maybe they don't have one. Not everyone's fortunately as good looking as Hyunjin, he chastises himself arrogantly.

You know what, nevermind. Hyunjin won't break Felix's heart, he'll win his trust and rub it in the face of 'triple threat' and then break up with him. But for that he'll have to get hold of Felix, which is a pain in itself. Ugh, whatever, life without drama is boring anyways. He'll bear the pain for a heart fulfilling drama.

________________

_ **Crackhead Culture** _

**jaemin's**** baby**  
So... Anyone online?

**Jenope**  
I am  
Do I count?

**In&****OutJun**  
Bold of you to even  
ask that

**Jenope**  
Uh, talk to my  
hand  
I'm going to meet my  
bf this evening  
Oh, wait  
You single bitches can't  
relate

**mArKLEE**  
Damn  
Okay son

**chenleLALALAY**  
He S N A P P E D

  
**NahNah**  
Can you imagine what  
he'll turn into after he  
starts dating Felix?

**jaemin's**** baby**  
Soft

**NahNah**  
s O f T

**Hehehechan**  
He is soft rn  
He'll go extra soft

**Jenope**  
UwU  
Only for my angel

**Hehehechan**  
Uhhh  
I spy with my little  
eye, a fuming Hyunjin  
I spy with my little eye pt2,  
a very happy and sOfT  
Felix

**Jenope**  
uggggghhhh  
Go push Hyunjin off or  
something

**mArKLEE**  
Wait, hold up  
I'm coming to cafeteria  
I wanna see the drama  
unroll

**NahNah**  
he just Naruto ran from  
here and I'm getting judged  
wtf  
Lee fucking Mark,  
I disown you

**In&****OutJun**  
Well , well , well  
Aren't I glad I didn't join that uni

  
**mArKLEE**  
LMFAO  
FIND A FRIENDSHIP  
AS PURE AND LOYAL  
AS THAT OF HYUK AND  
JEN  
And no, jaem, you won't  
disown me  
Who else is gonna cover up  
for you and your baby's  
makeout sessions???

**Jenope**  
1) ewwwww  
2) Eh?

  
**Hehehechan**  
1) ewwwww pt2  
2) You're welcome jenoo :)

**mArKLEE**  
He shouldered Hyunjin so  
hard that he almost  
kissed the ground and  
looked so fucking  
lost, lmao  
Don't even find it in myself  
to feel bad for that giant  
af pup

**Jenope**  
He deserves for breaking  
the heart of my angel 😭💖  
Oh, and thanks hyuk 😘

______________

  
As soon as he steps in the cafeteria, he spots the orange haired Felix with black haired Changbin and Jisung, Felix laying his head on Changbin's shoulder. And suddenly Hyunjin feels something climbing up his throat, and trust him when he says he doesn't like it. He proceeds to ignore the feeling, scoffing when his heart boldly supplies that maybe he is jealous of Changbin.  
Felix is not Hyunjin, he isn't someone special, neither is he the one people are running after and he definitely isn't the one who has secret admirers--

"Ah, sorry," a pitched voice crows as they ram their shoulder into Hyunjin's ribs, almost throwing him on the ground. If Hyunjin didn't know better he'd say the person, again, another orange haired guy, did it as some sort of revenge for breaking heart of another orange head.  
Belatedly Hyunjin recalls the guy's name, Donghyuck, member of choir if Hyunjin remembers correctly.

"Oh no, it's okay, really." He flashes Donghyuk a smile, a plan churning in his head, as he raises his hand to touch Donghyuk's shoulder. But the guy, instead, looks at him like he is the most disgusting thing he has laid his eyes on till date, and then grimaces hard on Hyunjin's face, before bowing and making a run towards the exit of the cafeteria, leaving Hyunjin to do the walk of shame. It's isn't a walk of shame, Hyunjin is aware, but his head is so far up his ass, it might as well be one for him. Hyunjin has never felt this embarrassed, no one had dared to grimace at his touch _that_ hard and it just... _Whatever_, he scoffs, _must be a_ _homophobe_.

He strides towards the table where, by now, all have joined, babying over Felix, while Felix seemed to soak up all the attention. Yeah, it should've been Hyunjin instead, not Felix. If it wasn't for Changbin opening his big mouth on their group chat, everything would've worked out just fine.

Fucking Seo Changbin.

He is surprised when he sees Minho reaching towards Felix and poking his nose, while Felix looks close to tears at how hard he is laughing. Well, that's.... quite a scene to come back to. So, had Felix forgiven Minho? Are they okay now? What is the deal?

He sat down, loudly, loud enough that he catches the attention of half of the cafeteria. While the people around their table eyes him weirdly, all his eight 'friends' do is keep talking over one another, Jeongin almost pushing Seungmin off his seat in his excitement.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," he casually says, grabbing their attention. But they don't stop with their activities; Chan, bless his soul, trying his hardest to calm Jeongin and Seungmin down as they both seem to be on the verge of attacking one another with plastic forks, while Stay and Jisung are busy stuffing their faces with food and pointedly ignoring Chan, Seungmin and Jeongin, while Felix and Minho are talking about something (_must be about me, who else can they even talk about_, Hyunjin thinks), Changbin seems to be ready to sleep any moment now, his plates left forgotten in front of him.

He knows now for sure that he has everyone's attention, but the fact that no one wants to spare seconds to acknowledge his presence is infuriating. "Are you guys gonna ignore me for rest of my life or what?" he grumbles, his pride getting bruised in the process. His pride bleeds when yet again he is ignored, just like how they've been leaving him on read in their group chats.

"Look, Felix," he begins, grabbing his hand in his. "I'm sorr-- ," and just liked that his ego is hurt again when Chan slaps his hands continuously until he drops Felix's hand and clutches at his own with a surprised yelp.

"You can fucking say you were wrong and that you're pathetic and leave. Don't have to create unnecessary amount of drama," Changbin grumbles, grabbing hold of Felix's hand when Hyunjin yet again tries to reach for it.

_Choke bitch. _

"Fine! I'm sorry for treating the way I treated you, Lix. I really like you though, and I'd hope you'd give us another chance," he whispers the last part, trying to invoke a sense of intimacy. His muscles relax, the actor in him taking control of his every body part, his emotions flowing out just the way he'd want it.

And for a moment Felix looks confused, maybe he believes Hyunjin's bullshit, Hyunjin's brain supplies. His brain pushes him to continue in a hope that he'd have Felix any second, right under Changbin's nose.

"All the time I spent with you, everytime I made you laugh, that cancer curing, squeaky giggles of yours... God, Felix, " he crows, ignoring his hands getting slapped again as he reaches towards Felix's, "I didn't know it was possible to love someone to this point, in such a small amount of time and I..." he takes a dramatic pause. He is aware that everyone is holding their breaths and are on the edge of their seats, even Changbin's spoon has frozen halfway. He blinks a few times and wills his eyes to become a little more teary and looks at Felix through his eyelashes, "Just one chance, Lix. Everyone deserve a Second chance, " he whispers softly, this time successfully getting hold of Felix's hand. He caresses his hand, gently dropping a kiss in the heart of his palm. He again looks up, now straightening himself in the chair, as he waits impatiently for Felix to say the three lettered word.

Felix looks convinced, biting his lips and his hands trembling in Hyunjin's hold. _Say yes, say yes, say yes, say ye--_

Chan snorts from his left. And before he can blink, one by one each of them start laughing, clutching onto one another, tears streaming down from their eyes. Felix's hand has slipped from his hold by now, as he wipes at his own eyes, still cackling like a bitch at the cost of Hyunjin's (shattered) self respect. At this rate, Hyunjin wouldn't even know how it feels to have pride.

"Aww," Jeongin mumbles, wiping his eyes, "We were holding it in so good," he says, bursting into another fit when he catches Hyunjin's eyes.  
"Chan! Why?" Stay yells at the other boy, still reaching over to high five him.

Hyunjin is confused. He was supposed to trap them in his make-believe lies, and not fall for theirs instead. What has gotten into him? Is this what karma is? Is he getting served what he deserves?

You know what his so-called friends deserve? To rot in hell.  
While Hyunjin roams Paris and New York, these broke bitches will be left to hunt for jobs. Then guess who'll be laughing? Yeah, Hwang Hyunjin.

"I'm surprised we fooled him instead!" Jisung chimes, in awe at being able to fool Hyunjin, the master of theatrical.

So, like, what is this supposed to mean? What is going on? Is this the part where Hyunjin is supposed to get up and start walking? Did he miss his cue? What even is going on here?

It's like Felix has finally got his hands on his weakness and is exploiting it, _oh you wanna hurt me, __Hyunjin__? Lemme show you how it's done_. Hyunjin's self respect and pride has never been this bruised in his life. At the rate Felix is parading over his already shattered ego, Hyunjin wonders if he'd be left with any thing to be boastful about. Is this how his self respect is going to die? Of ego attack?

Whatever happened to his shy Felix, the one who wouldn't even talk to his hyungs informally? Where did that Felix go? Definitely Changbin is behind this bitchy version of his sweetie pie Felix. He misses the cute Felix, who would hide behind Woojin whenever a stranger would approach. And most importantly, he misses toying with the innocent Felix who'd believe his every lie.

The table calms down soon, a comfortable silence falling over them. Hyunjin feels utterly out of place and uncomfortable, yet he bites the complains and firmly glues his ass to his chair, not even budging when Minho makes an offhanded comment about smelling something nasty.

"Felix was in theatrical, but then Hyunjin made him drop it," Jisung suddenly announces, making the entire group fawn over Felix's multi talent. Yeah, that's right folks, Felix and Hyunjin's love story started out just like Troye and Gabriella's.

"Not only that, Felix was in arts! And he joined it again and professor was so happy to have him he left us early," Seungmin chimes, slurping the noodles loudly, getting a disapproving grunt from Jeongin.  
"Oh? I thought you had only joined dancing?" Chan asks, resting his face in his palms, smiling fondly at Felix.

That bitch must already know which all clubs Felix must have joined before Hyunjin stepped in his life and stomped over his hobbies.

Yeah, that was a great time when Hyunjin could have Felix agreeing to anything Hyunjin wished for. _Your wish is my command,_ Felix used to say, smiling like an innocent pup, trusting its owner too much.

He really wants Felix to give him a chance, not because he is interested or anything, because he wants to toy. Wants to feel like he is in power again, like he owns someone's heart and can make them do anything because of it. And now that he doesn't have Felix nor Minho's heart, there's an itch under his skin. If he can't have any of them, then he'll have to use the divide and conquer strategy.

"I see, you've forgiven Minho. But you can't bear to give me a chance? I'm here apologizing to you, confessing my feelings for you and what do you and your posse of Losers do? Laugh? That is down right pathetic, Felix. Didn't expect that from you!" He yells, standing up to his full height, towering over the eight seated members. Eight pair of eyes bore into him, or maybe more than eight - which, very good, Hyunjin lives for drama.

Minho immediately freezes, eyes meeting Hyunjin's. _Please, _they seem to say, _not here and not now. _But Hyunjin feeds off of humiliation and sufferings, so he smirks at Minho in return. _Oh, _he thinks, _you can't get away with everything. _Minho then eyes Felix from the corner of his eyes, maybe gauging for his reaction. If Hyunjin can't have Felix, Minho damn sure can't have him or his friendship too. Hyunjin thinks he made himself clear when Minho slumps in his seat, sighing in frustration. He curls in himself, trying to look small and, perhaps, hoping to just vanish in thin air. Huh, funny how Hyunjin wishes Minho would disappear too. Besides four idiots, other members grow uncomfortable soon and, dare Hyunjin say, intimidated - he's fucking proud of his height and his ability to look intimidating.

Jisung, who seems to have finished with his lunch, stealthily tries to steal some nuggets from Seungmin, but Seungmin just pulls his plate away from his reach, giving the older a stink eye. Hyunjin catches the exact moment when Changbin's eye twitches, but otherwise remains unaffected, chewing noisily over the deathly silence.  
When he looks at Chan, his entire facade comes crumbling down. Chan is glaring at him very hard, and Hyunjin is reminded why the three are referred to as triple threats. He quietly takes his sit, pulling the chair closer to the table, as he awaits Felix's answer.

He watches Felix as he twirls the fork in the bowl of noodles and leans forwards to feed the sulking Minho. Though skeptical at first, Minho hungrily takes the bite, licking his lips, humming approvingly.

"That's because hyung apologized, isn't that obvious?" Felix retorts, still not looking at Hyunjin. And at that his blood boils, at Felix's casual attitude and his tasteless answers, almost as if he was toying with Hyunjin. _What an asshole. _

"And I haven't? What was I doing all this time, Felix?" Hyunjin grits, his hands raising to reach for Felix's collar. Changbin's head snaps up when he notices Hyunjin's hand in air, and he raises a very threatening eyebrow while looking at Hyunjin with his dangerously emotionless face and, fuck, Hyunjin has a sudden urge to apologise to Felix and make it up to him.

_How can a four feet something be this intimidating? _

Felix sets his fork down with a small clink, totally unfazed with the fact that Hyunjin had almost had him by his collar. He crosses his Arms in front of him, over the table. He looks at Hyunjin, his face bear of any emotion, eyes bored and lips set in a thin line. Hyunjin knows that look. He always gave this to Hyunjin when he'd make an excuse as to why he couldn't hang out with Felix.

Disappointed.

He always gives that look when he is disappointed. And no one knows that look better than Hyunjin himself. No one has disappointed Felix more than Hyunjin. And, for some twisted reason, he is not proud of it. He swallows down the reasons, not wanting to think over them.

"You did, I never said you didn't. But was it a genuine one, Hyunjin-ssi? It wasn't, I don't have to ask you for your confirmation on this. The Hyunjin I know would never apologize in front of an audience, his ego too big, his self respect too precious for that. And everyone deserves a second chance, yes, but only those who genuinely wants it. And you, of all people, don't deserve a second chance to be with me, not until you accept your mistake, apologize to Minho and promise to improve," Felix replies, a tone of finality in it.

The way Felix resumes eating after that, it's a dead giveaway that it was Felix's way of saying case closed.

Felix knows Hyunjin too well. Hyunjin was a little stupid to actually fall for Felix's boy-next-door looks and Prince like charms. He was so, so wrong to even call Changbin a bitch for creating a devil since, as it seemed, Felix is capable to take down anyone single handedly on his own, without Changbin's help.

_Triple threats who? __Hyunjin__ only knows a __Lee_ _Felix__. _

"Felix," Hyunjin begins, not daring to try and reach for Felix's hand again. He pauses, arranging whatever he was going to say in his mind. He makes a show of breathing in deep and then biting his lips, to give an illusion of trying to hold in the tears.

He wills himself to gather tears, a single one even slipping down his cheek in a very convincing manner. He looks up at Felix, and then at Minho and then Woojin.

"Lix, love --"

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Ah, a perfect timing I tell you," Jeongin exclaims, making a show of standing up and raising his hands, but quickly gathers his tray and bag before yelling a _see ya later _over his shoulder. He accidentally rams his elbow into Hyunjin's shoulder, but doesn't bother with an apology. _A fucking loser. All are Losers. _

_____________

_ **Crackhead Culture ** _

  
**In&****OutJun**  
Wow  
Okay  
That was one intense  
unfolding of events

**Jenope**  
I'm just happy that Felix  
was smiling and laughing,  
instead of crying

  
**NahNah**  
Lol  
That freshman just hit  
Hyunjin in the face

**Hehehechan**  
Can y'all shut up  
My phone keeps blowing  
And I'm serving a detention

**mArKLEE**  
Who told you to yell  
in the corridor?

**Jenope**  
What did he yell that got  
him in detention, btw?

  
**NahNah**   
_That filthy _ _Motherfkr_   
_tried to touch me with _   
_that nasty hands! _   
_Imma catch _ _fuckboy_   
_germs _ _nowwww_

**In&****OutJun**  
Lmao  
Do I even want to know

**chenleLALALAY**  
That was some good drama

I'm rooting for Felix

**mArKLEE**  
More like a TV on mute

**NahNah**  
I wonder what Felix  
said for Hyunjin to make him stand  
up like that.....

**jaemin's**** baby**  
Must've rejected him  
Seems like enough of a  
reason for Hyunjin to go  
off about

**Lookass**  
I can't even XD  
Jisungie hit the bullseye  
with guessing Hyunjin's  
personality

______________

  
Hyunjin was, for a change, doing something totally non-Felix related planning. He was helping his best friend with his planning on asking this guy to be his boyfriend, after been on a few dates. Sunwoo was very excited to be finally settling down with someone he genuinely cared about and who made him smile like a maniac.

"But, Seono, how can you be so sure that Hyunjoon will accept you?" he asked as he carefully rolled the chart paper Sunwoo and he worked on, writing small poems which Sunwoo, with help of Jisung, had come up with.

"I'm not, Hyun," he replied, laughing at Hyunjin's confused face. Sunwoo set his marker down, "If he rejects me, I'll have to take it as it is. I can't do anything about it. Unlike someone, I'm not going behind his friends just because he rejected me."

Hyunjin reached forward to slap Sunwoo, who dogged his attack gracefully, giggling when Hyunjin pouted. But he sat up on his knees again, his face showing that he was thinking something seriously. Hyunjin left him with his thoughts, continuing to roll the paper and then proceeding to tie it with a purple ribbon, making a cute bow - just how Felix had taught him to do.

"Hyun..." Sunwoo called out to him, his eyes doing that weird thing it does when he wants something from Hyunjin. _Oh, no, this doesn't look good for __Hyunjin__. _

"Y-yeah?"

"Listen, Hyunjin. I know you, and I know how much you value your pride and how protective of it you're. I know you're taught to live a life with pride, but Hyunjin, you've to let go of it sometimes. Especially when your loved one is involved --"

"-- I don't love Felix, Seono, drop it, please," he huffed, gently pushing the roll of chart towards other paper rolls, all full of Sunwoo and Hyunjoon's memories and Sunwoo's thoughts regarding Hyunjoon. _Fucking gross and cheesy, _Hyunjin fondly thought.

"I never said Felix, just said a loved on. It could be anyone - me, your mom, dad, brother, anyone. But now that we're on this topic, don't deny at least liking him, Hyunjin. Whenever you returned to dorms after hanging with Minho, you'd have this dark cloud hanging over your head. But when you returned after spending time with Felix, you'd have this happy glow around you.... It's very obvious you like him, Hyun," his best friend spoke, voice wavering at the end.

"That's because my plan was working fine and that Felix was falling for me," Hyunjin replied, faking confidence, avoiding the other's eyes.

"And wasn't hanging out with Minho and making him fall for you, too, a part of that fuckall plan of yours?"

And--

Yeah, it was.

"Make things right before Felix becomes someone else's, Hyunjin. Go get him, tiger!" Sunwoo cheered pushing Hyunjin hard, and Hyunjin chuckled, feeling a little light.

_Yeah, _he decided, _he definitely likes __Felix__._

But he is scared.

Someone clears their throat. Both their heads snaps up, looking at the intruder, Hyunjin's heart skipping a beat.

_It's _ _Felix_ _. _

_Must be a sign from universe. _

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Hyunjin?" he asks, eyes darting between Hyunjin and the art supply surrounding him.  
Hyunjin nods like an overexcited puppy - if Felix wants to take him willing, it'll be easier for him break his heart -_ no, no, no breaking heart of angel, bad __Hyunjin_. Sunwoo huffs lightly, smiling when Felix looks at him in a surprise.

"Hey, Sunwoo," he greets him with easy smile, "I wish you all the luck with your proposal." And Sunwoo visibly perks up at that, jumping up to hug Felix.  
Felix awkwardly wraps his noddle arms around the excited rapper, Sunwoo nestling into Felix's neck, and Felix chuckles softly. And, how do they it, _burst the biggest __uwu_? Right?

_Hyunjin__ bursted the biggest __uwu_.

"Can I let you on a secret?" Felix asks as he gets freed from Sunwoo's hug, Sunwoo nodding in reply.  
"Hyunjoon has selected you as his partner for an upcoming dance evaluation," Felix whispers to the other, winking at the end as he watches Sunwoo's face light up.

  
Cue: Sunwoo's soft squealing.

Felix shush him loudly, but laughs along a happy and over the moon Sunwoo.  
"But... " he starts, getting Sunwoo to calm down, "You didn't hear it from, okay?"

Sunwoo nodes seriously, like a child agreeing with Santa Clause and proceeds to make the zipping his lips action and then dropping the key in Felix's palm. Felix, playing along, pockets it and winks at him.

Once Felix and Hyunjin are out in the abandoned corridor, Felix lets his guards down. His once happy and smiley face replaced with a sad and hurt one. And again Hyunjin is reminded how fragile Felix had always been, hiding behind the walls of being cute and happy all the damn time, working with a tough heart.

Isn't this what Hyunjin wanted? To hurt Felix, just so he could avenge his broken ego? Then why isn't he feeling the goddamn satisfaction! _U__gh,_ _Hyunjin__,_ _you're__ fucking happy right now! Look, look at that Loser's face! _

But instead, Hyunjin gets this sudden urge to apologize, to make things right and fuck, he is so lost at this point, he doesn't even know what is correct and what is wrong anymore. The fact that he wants to apologise scares him, makes him want to pull all his hair out.

Not even three hours ago, Hyunjin was close to punching Felix and now he wants to apologise to him? If this isn't freaking scary then, good lord, tell him what else is.

And it's not like Felix is going to accept his apology, even if Hyunjin was genuine in his. Plus, Felix sure would find it fishy that Hyunjin could have such a drastic change of heart withing a few hours. _That shit is not even possible in a drama. Then which universe is __Hyunjin__ living in? _

"Look, Hyunjin, I'm tired and I don't want this cold war to continue," Felix begins, snapping Hyunjin out if his mind boggling thoughts.  
"I'm with you on this one," Hyunjin says instead, voice still full of arrogance, but notices how Felix lets out a breathe.

"Yeah, okay, that's great. So, I'll be dropping the fact that you played with my heart and you promise me, you'll stop acting fake."

_Did you hear that? No? Oh must be _ _Hyunjin's_ _ heart that just got shattered. Nevermind. _

Hyunjin is a step away from throwing a tantrum. Now that he finally wants to apologize, this guy is telling him to stop acting fake, which translates into _stop acting like you're apologizing and that you're interested in me, goddammit, __Hyunjin__! _

Hyunjin is one step away from retreating back to his asshole mode, asking Felix to fuck right off and that his standards are better than acting fake and especially to Felix, because _who is __Lee_ _Felix__, again? Never heard of him. _  
But Sunwoo's word rings in his head, _"If he rejects, I will have to take it as it is."_  
And he sighs, nods his head and looks up at Felix. Felix gives a curt nod and turns around walking towards the exit.

Hyunjin let's him go for good this time. Maybe he couldn't tell Felix how absolutely stupid he had been acting and how pathetic he was for treating someone as precious as Felix like dirt, for taking advantage of Felix's innocence. He wants to apologise, but he knows the two have reached a truce today, right now. And he wants to keep it that way, doesn't want to disappoint Felix anymore. So he watches as Felix pushes open the door and blends in with the evening sunlight so effortlessly. He might have lost the chance of telling Felix he'll love and support him, but that doesn't mean Hyunjin can't love him and support him.  
Maybe not love, but he definitely likes Felix, enough to let Felix walk away from him, enough to support Felix in his future relationships.

So, with a last glance, Hyunjin enters the classroom, with a new found ache and peace in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik, ik, Hyunjin's character seemed over the top, but let's be honest, when is Hyunjin never over the top? 
> 
> I had planned the overdramatic, the 'no-one's that dramatic', cliché Hyunjin for my story. He's the Walmart version of the iconic Regina George. 
> 
> Also, also, what did ya'll think of Felix and Jeno as a potential ship? Ship it or drown it? 
> 
> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> ~Jade


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello! 
> 
> So, this is the final chapter. The end is here and I hope you've enjoyed your ride. 
> 
> I wrote this because I was tired of reading stories where person A treats person B like trash. Things happen, and then person A just apologies and person B forgives him. And boom! They're together!  
Yeah, so this is my take on that cliché plot. Hope you liked it and hope I succeeded in making a very convincing argument regarding my view on that kinda flawed part.

As Hyunjin laid on Felix's bed, watching him pick outfits for his date night, asking Hyunjin for his opinion now and again, Hyunjin felt...content. Yes, he didn't have Felix the way he would've liked to, but he was happy nonetheless, at least Felix didn't hold grudge and had accepted Hyunjin's friendship. 

"-njin!! Yah, Hyunjin!! Hwang fucking Hyunjin?!"

Hyunjin scrambled to sit up straight, looking at the outfit Felix had finally settled on - a simple back shirt, and ripped black, skinny jeans. Black on black was a great choice, but only so many of them could pull it off. In Hyunjin's opinion black on black isn't a safe style if one can't pull it off.

So he raised his eyebrow in a contemplating manner, tilting his head in every available direction to show that he was really trying to see if it'll look good on Felix.  
In the small time span of 6 months that the two 'dated', Hyunjin had found that Felix had a history of pulling almost everything off without any effort. He was cent percent sure if Felix would wear a trash bag, he'd still set a trend.

_But black on black?_

"Uh," he begin unsurely, "is that a good idea, Lix?"

  
On one hand he wanted to have Felix put the clothing and maybe, perhaps, leave Jeno not so impressed but he was trying to be a new leaf. And the fact that Jeno treated Felix better than Chan (maybe not better than Chan, that guy was like Felix's father), was enough of a proof that the dancer wouldn't leave Felix just because he wore something that he didn't quite pull off.

"It's my go to clothing, always makes me look good and makes me feel confident," Felix chimed, checking himself out in the mirror as he held the shirt in front of his chest, eyes raking up and down. And fuck, Hyunjin really needs to get off the fantasy of having Felix back some day.

He watched as Felix disappeared inside the bathroom, closing the door shut. He sighed and laid back on the bed, inhaling the scent he had loathed for months - Felix's favourite perfume. Oh, how he wishes he could smell more of it, preferably on Felix, with the said male in his arms, preferably telling Hyunjin how much he loves him.

_Yeah, __Hyunjin__, that's all you can do right now_.

_Just _ _keep _ _dreaming_ _._

He had convinced himself that he'd survive without seeing or talking to Felix, but boy, was he wrong. Everytime he saw the Australian just casually existing, his heart would flip and flop and fly around in his chest making him feel a little lightheaded and nauseous. It was just not possible for him to not detect Felix if he was in the room or in the same hallway. At that point Hyunjin was sure if he had X-ray vision he'd detect Felix through walls and walls of classrooms too.

Hyunjoon and Sunwoo had gotten together three months ago and Hyunjoon hadn't wasted time before (literally) smacked some sense into Hyunjin's thick skull. "Stop being a woos and fucking go and apologise. I wouldn't want my boyfriend hanging with such a narcissist." Hyunjoon had huffed out, surprising Sunwoo too, seeing their usual soft and gentle friend going off at Hyunjin (honestly, who wouldn't go off at Hyunjin at that point in his life?) was something new and unheard of. And well, as kind as Hyunjoon is, he is also known to keep his words so Hyunjin had to act fast and track Felix&Co.™ down to apologise.

And when finally Hyunjin had manged to scrap whatever humbleness and courage he found withing himself, he had apologised, head hanging down in shame. Felix had shrugged and said, "Yeah, whatever," while others had seemed a little uncomfortable at the prospect of letting Hyunjin in back into their circle (which, wow, rude. He hadn't left the circle). Chan, Jisung and Changbin seemed indifferent, brushing their hands off of the matter as soon as Hyunjin had asked them about their decision _("Honestly, we couldn't care less, __Hyunjin__-__ssi_._")_.

The journey to this day wasn't all good stuff. It was 90% Felix ignoring his existence and remaining 10% was just Changbin and Minho staring holes in his already deflated soul.

His friendship with others had mended relatively smoothly as compared to Felix's . He still hadn't spoken to the 'triple threats'. Felix, though hadn't gone out his way to meet or greet or help Hyunjin, still appreciated Hyunjin's efforts towards their friendship, if one could call it that.

________________

For the record, he was right.

"How do I look?" Felix questions as soon as he is out.

Perhaps Hyunjin should've have told Felix to not wear this particular set of clothing, not now and not ever. Especially if Hyunjin was going to be in his presence _(and drool a damn river)._

Not because he looked ugly. Nope.

Not because he couldn't pull it off. Nope.

Not because it didn't suite the place he'd be heading. Nope.

Not because it's too flashy and revealing. Nope.

_No! No, no, no, no. N to the fucking O_.

Because, _Hyunjin gulps_, Felix looks too good in those clothing. So good, Hyunjin has to hold himself back from pining the Australian down and marking him. God, he had this chance just a few months ago, he had the chance to show off Felix, the chance to mark him down and call him his without any shame. But no, Hyunjin's selfish side wanted 'attention'.

Huh, whatever. He still gets attention from Felix, he guesses.

"I'll assume that I look good, and now I'll go and do my makeup. If Jen does come before I'm out, let him in!" the dancer chimes, waving his makeup kit before disappearing in the bathroom again. Hyunjin really wishes Jeno doesn't actually show up before Felix comes out. It'll be one hella awkward encounter, current boyfriend and ex sitting - oh, right. No one knew about Hyunjin and Felix. So yeah, it'll be one sided awkward encounter and, _fuck_, he hopes Jeno doesn't over share. It'll only make him jealous.

_____________

Of course, after dumping Felix (or rather getting dumped by Felix), bad luck has been following Hyunjin like shadow. Well, however Cliché it sounds, he did lose his lucky charm (aka Lee Felix), so this was expected.

He awkwardly smiles and gestures Jeno in, opening the door wider for the other male to walk in. Jeno doesn't have the best sense of fashion, from what he has seen in Felix's pictures. That's funny seeing as how Jeno's boyfriend and friends, are known for their prim choice of clothing. He almost scoffs at the late realisation, but coughs instead.

But Hyunjin could see his attempts at dressing up, some choices failing and some making him look a whole damn snack. He knew Felix has been shopping for Jeno because Jeno would always insist that Felix accompanied him. _He's a puppy, I love showering him with love, _Felix had said one day when the 00liners were hanging out in the campus library, smiling fondly, blushing when Seungmin had nudged him.

Hyunjin had felt a pang of envy. Once upon a time he was Felix's puppy, one upon a time Felix used to shower him in love, once upon a time Felix was his.

Jeno seems a little fidgety, eyeing Hyunjin like a puppy eyeing a tiger. But the fact that even though both of them are of equal built and height isn't helping the other guy to calm down, is intriguing Hyunjin. _Was he scared of __Hyunjin__?_ All Hwang Hyunjin has to do is exist to intimidate Lee Jeno, it seems. It's not like Hyunjin is going to wrestle him in the middle Felix's living room. Felix would beat him to pulp even if a thread of the rug came out. Or a stand of Jeno's hair was misplaced.

The simple thought that Hyunjin has somehow managed to intimidate him is funny. But he doesn't act on his instinct of scaring him further by showing how he is still capable of wining Felix back, for 2 reasons.  
1\. Hyunjin isn't capable.  
2\. He'd lose Felix again.  
So, instead, he asks Jeno if he wants anything to eat or drink.  
Smiling a little sheepishly, the dancer replies, "Actually we're going to eat out, so something to drink would be good."

Hyunjin has never felt this stupid in his life. He smacks himself, earning a chuckle from the other occupant. well, it's entertaining to someone. "I'm so stupid. What can I get for you to drink," he asks walking towards the kitchen.

  
"Water would be great," comes the stiff reply.

Jeno follows him and takes a sit at the kitchen table, clearing his throat with an intention to talk. As Hyunjin reaches for the cabinets on the top, Jeno speaks, "Actually, Felix changed the place of the cups. They're in the bottom cabinet, first from left."

Hyunjin stops in surprise. Why does Jeno know all this, has he been visiting Felix a lot lately? But Felix has been excusing himself out whenever Hyunjin asks to hangout (not just the two of but along with Seungmin and Jisung of course. He knows Felix would never been seen with him alone).

(Fair enough.)

"You guys have been hanging out a lot these days?" he casually brings it up. To his surprise the cups are indeed in the cabinet Jeno had specified. He huffs a little in disbelief.

"I mean, yeah. We're dating and in the honeymoon phase, so like we're always hanging off of each other, calling petnames and visiting each other in Unis," he tells, voice sounding exciting. Hyunjin could feel his giddiness from miles away. Oh, how he wished they were actually miles away right now. At least he wouldn't have to do small talk, or maybe it's just him, seeing as Jeno isn't holding himself back from oversharing.

Yup, he is the guy who over shares. _God damnit. _

"He said he's been busy these days, and hasn't been hanging out with me lately," he tells Jeno hoping to gain an insight as to why Felix was avoiding to hang out with him outside the campus.

"He hasn't been that busy, actually. I've been. So he makes sure to drop by the dance studio I usually occupy in the evening. I tend to forget to eat and usually just shower and then fall asleep. So he's been looking after my lazy and tired ass. I'm sorry you've been left alone, Hyunjin."

_Why does he sound like he isn't sorry at all? _

_Anyone? _

_......just _ _Hyunjin_ _? _

_Okay. _

"Then why is he lying to me? I'm so hurt right now. This wasn't expected from Felix," he instantly spits when he realises that Felix had been ditching him, for Jeno nonetheless. _The audacity. _He is trying to be a good friend to Felix, how can he when Felix is acting like this. Acting like Hyunjin doesn't mean anything? Okay, let's say it's okay, it's okay that Felix ditched their plans for Jeno, but why lie? He could've straight up told Hyunjin he was spending time with Jeno, instead of saying he was busy?

Okay, maybe that's not a complete lie. It's just that Felix kept him in the dark.

Jeno snorts at his mini rant, blushing profusely when Hyunjin's head snaps back to look at him. Hyunjin puts down the glass on the table in front of Jeno and raises his eyebrows, a silent gesture to explain himself.  
Taking a big gulp of the water, he puts down the glass. "It's just that you also did the same thing when you guys used to," he raise his hand and makes an quotation in the air, " 'date', so I'm surprised you got hurt." Jeno says, eyes wondering around, refusing to meet Hyunjin's shocked once.

Was this guy like this from the start or has he been spending a little too much time with Changbin, too? Who is this guy again? _Changbin's__ recreation?_

"How did you -"

"I've friends in your University, Hyunjin. You guys weren't as subtle as you had wished for. And him crying because of you was no different." Jeno informs the older male, eyes finally settling down on Hyunjin. His voice wasn't exactly sad or angry, it was normal, like narrating a story with no interest. But his eyes were a whole different story, his eyes glistening under Felix's kitchen light, portraying the immense pain he must have felt just by hearing that Felix had cried. They contained way more emotion than Felix's when he finally found that Hyunjin had been toying, all the while he was blindly trusting him. Hyunjin can't imagine feeling this deeply for anyone in his life, not even for Felix.

And maybe, just maybe, that's the reason he doesn't deserve Felix as much as Jeno does. He won't commit to their relationship as much as Felix would've have (_wasn't that the case in the beginning of their relation too?_). Jeno, on the other hand, is the match made in heaven for Felix.

Just so, so perfect.

And right.

And deserving.

Hyunjin wanted to look away from the eyes that are sure to haunt him everytime he sees Felix, but he couldn't just bring himself to do it. It's not like he isn't regretting throwing away whatever he and Felix had, he does, every breathing moment of his lucked out life. It's just not regret he's been carrying around, he's also being eaten by guilt. The guilt for treating Felix - the guy who always put his friends and family before his own needs, the guy who helps at different shelter every week, the guy who always made time for his friends when they need him and they always need him - so poorly, like he was dirt on his shoe. _Not acceptable._ This also goes to show how much of a kind person Felix is. If it was Hyunjin in his shoes, he would have already plotted out a plan to get back at his ex for doing him this dirty. _Hyunjin's means streak is still alive and breathing, huh? _  
And whenever he thinks back to what he did to this angel, the way he treated him, tears gather in his eyes and his heart physically hurts. Or maybe not. Not exactly. He doesn't even know what he's feeling. 

"Uh, is everything okay?" a voice filters through his messed up and guilt filled brain, a single tear escaping his eye. So much for not letting Jeno and Felix affect him.

"Oh my god, Hyunjin-ssi, are you okay?" Jeno jumps into action, asking away the generic question without a hint of remorse. And what should he be remorseful for? For stating the truth without sugarcoating it? It's Hyunjin's doing, it was going to come and bite his ass and it's got a big chunk of his ass right now.

"Does it hurt?" Jeno questions again, Felix's genuinely worried face appears in his sight, brows set in a frown, eyes racking Hyunjin.  
"Hurt? Why would he be hurt?" the Australian questions, pulling at Jeno's right bicep, trying to get his attention away from a semi-crying, semi-dying Hyunjin.

Hyunjin's heart starts beating harder when Jeno turns around, and as much as Hyunjin tunes out Felix's blabbering about his adoring boyfriend, he knows that Jeno is whipped for Felix too. A short display of his cute side would have Jeno opening his mouth, telling him how he knows about Felix and Hyunjin's past, and that would lead to Felix avoiding Hyunjin. Again. And Hyunjin would lose a friendship that he holds dear to him.

"Ah, nothing. We were talking about the NFL. You know how proud I'm of my team, it kinda gets very heated from my end. But I really didn't intend on making Hyunjin cry," Jeno explains calmly to a very confused and slightly worried Felix, easily and effectively putting the shorter's worries at ease. Planting a quick kiss on Felix's forehead, Jeno turns around. "Thanks for the water, Hyunjin-ssi. We'll take the leave now."

Feeling like he was on the edge of losing his sanity, Hyunjin just nods, bidding farewell and seeing the pair off at Felix's door. Promising to securely lock Felix's house, Hyunjin shuts the door close when Jeno opens the car door to let Felix climb in.

____________

Hyunjin learned his lesson. Accepted many mistakes his past self simply pushed away and even put the blame on someone else when he was called out for them. He thought twice before acting or even before opening his mouth to say something nasty.

It's been exactly one whole year he's changed truly, a little under a year he mended things with all his friends, a little over a year since Felix and Jeno had started dating. Hyunjin had no doubts he'd be seeing Jeno claiming Felix as his husband, waiting for him at the end of the aisle. As much as it hurts to say this out loud, he can't see Felix being this happy and healthy with anyone else. The two were just made for each other, Changbin would agree whole heartedly with him.

  
Changbin, Jisung and Chan have come around, greeting him whenever they cross paths. They never mattered to him and they still don't matter. Actually, if you look deeply into his heart, only three people mattered and will always matter. Kim Sunwoo, Mrs. Hwang and a certain Lee Felix.

"Hey, Jinnie, Samantha asked for you number," Felix spoke as he planted his flat ass on the chair next to him. Hyunjin looked up and realised Sunwoo and Hyunjoon also had wondered to their table, the shorter of the two shooting a heart at Hyunjin. Smiling cheekily, he caught the heart and smashed it in his palm, throwing it away quickly. Felix chuckled and Sunwoo clutched his heart and fell backwards, Hyunjoon stumbling and struggling a little at the added dead weight. Inspite it, he quickly dropped a kiss on top of Sunwoo's head.

"I can't believe I've been spent a whole darn year with this brat. Time to find a new one, I guess," the dancer grumbled, pushing Sunwoo on the seat next to Hyunjin's and settled next to Felix.

Sunwoo cheekily blew a heart to their shy friend, Hyunjoon ignoring him but failing to hide his fond smile.

"Did you give her though?" Hyunjin resumed his and Felix's conversation.

  
"Nah, told her to talk to you personally. Said you wouldn't appreciate it if I just gave your number away," Felix quickly replied, patting his arm when Hyunjin smiled.

He has been meaning to go out on dates, but just can't find it in himself to go on one. Everytime he sees himself in the mirror, telling himself that he can do it, only one thought lingers in his mind. _He can, but does he want to?_ No, he doesn't want to. He's been lying to even Sunwoo about his dates, not wanting his best friend to force him on any dates if told the truth. So far it's been working.

As soon as Hyunjoon and Felix start talking, Hwanwoong nudges Hyunjin and gestures him to follow him. Both get up, only Hyunjoon looks up and his eyebrows furrow but he says nothing.

  
"I know you've been not going on those dates you claim you've been going on." Sunwoo speaks after making sure no one is within the hearing range, peering at the books on the English literature shelf, face twisting into a distasteful one.  
Hyunjin sighs, he really isn't in mood to get lectured over this, neither is he interested in avoiding his best friend.

"It's okay. I won't push you to date anyone any time soon, don't worry." Sunwoo assures before Hyunjin could think of opening his mouth. He is honestly surprised that the rapper said that, plus he sounded understanding. Maybe he should have a little more faith in him. _Just a little more. _He turned around and quickly checked on Hyunjoon and Felix, sighing when the two seemed to be invested in their talk.  
"He's your first love, Hyunjin. First love is that bitch you can't just get rid of. Infact you just can't get over it. You grow out of it as the years pass and somewhere along the lines, you start to compare all your potential partners to your first love. If they're better than them, then you kind of start liking them."

Walking a little closer, Sunwoo pulls Hyunjin in a hug, a hug as warm as his mother's, slightly stronger than Felix's. The shorter male starts talking again, "That's how life works, Hyun. So don't force yourself to date. For a change, take a sit back and let the life take the steering."  
He pulls away from their short hug and pats him on his chest, smiling at him. "Enjoy the ride. The more you resist, the more you're gonna suffer, bub. Accept it. When you accept it, it becomes a part of you. You've got me, Hyunjoon and seven more people."  
He bites his lips. "Dare I say, you even have Felix and Jeno. Maybe it's time you began loving yourself instead of beating yourself. You made mistakes, you accepted, learned from them. It's time to reward and love yourself."

And with those words Sunwoo went back to their table, leaving Hyunjin to think about what he had just said.

Yeah.

_It's time he loved himself_.

Maybe he finally doesn't need someone to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first, Kim Woojin will be thoroughly missed. I still think this is some sort of fever dream. 
> 
> I'm so...confused? But also relieved? Like I rather have him healthy and happy than have him continue being part of SKZ. They did say 'personal reason' but I'm not going to read too much into it. 
> 
> First Hyunjoon and now Woojin. 
> 
> I hope Woojin is able to do whatever he likes once again. 
> 
> #thankyouWoojin  
#thankyouHyunjoon
> 
> Also, let me know what you thought of the ending. Was it something you're happy with? Or did you expect HyunLix to be back together? 
> 
> ~Jade

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say in the end notes.... So comment down your thoughts about this chapter?? And what you think will happen next! 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
